Neon tormenters
by gurenmark1
Summary: Shinji exists for one purpose...to kill NERV's enemy's. With a past that still haunts him, and a despicable father who will go to any ends to achieve his own goals; how will Shinji Survive? Will he be able to over come his past and find happiness? Or will he choose to side with the angels bent on the destruction of this world and end his suffering... along with the world...
1. Chapter 1

Neon Tormenters

Chapter 1

A Lone boy walked into the lobby. His clothes were filthy his brown eyes empty. He was no older than 15 and no younger than 13. His untidy black hair looked as if it hadn't been cleaned recently. He seemed out of place as he walked down the stark white lobby; the receptionist looked up from her work at him. A small frown appeared on her face, it was almost closing time and she was sure there were no more appointments for the day.

"May I help you sir?" she asked from behind her desk.

She straightened a loose strand of brown hair as her sky blue eyes focused on him. A nervous habit she had. The other hand however tightened around the pistol that was concealed beneath the desk. The teen stopped and looked at her, his eye's cold and calculating. The receptionist blushed at the intensity that he stared her with. There was something darkly handsome about him.

"Yes, tell Mr. Ikari, requiem is here to see him," said the teen his voice soft almost distant sounding.

"Of course," said the receptionist carefully her eyes trained on him as she buzzed her boss.

"Mr. Ikari there is a teenager her to see you he said to tell you 'Requim is here'," she said.

She then took her finger off the button so she could hear the reply.

" Send him up," came her boss's short reply.

She turned back to the teenager her hand relaxing on the grip of the pistol.

"Mr. Ikari will see you now," she said," he's on floor 7."

"I know," said the teen walking past her. He paused beside her desk, his gazing falling on her once again just as intense as before.

The receptionist held her breathe as his eyes met hers," for future reference don't point guns that gun your hiding under the desk at me... ever... do you understand," he said his voice low and menacing.

"The last person who did that is no longer in this world," he said before walking past her into the elevator.

The receptionist shivered, he was so... sexy, she blushed. How could she even think that way about a boy of only 14? Was she a pedophile? She pushed the feelings down and set back to work sending out emails. Trying not to remember how much he had aroused her.

Shinji stood before his father his features emotionless and cold.

"You came here empty handed I see," said his father his features just as unreadable his voice telling the tale; he wasn't happy, and when Gendo Ikari wasn't happy someone was going to be dead soon or in pain.

"Yes father I bring you nothing," said Shinji straight to the point.

"Is there a reason for this failure?" asked Gendo Ikari.

" The police we're tipped off, they had the target locked down. I judged the storming of the place to be too dangerous with the equipment I was given," he said reaching behind his back and producing a lone combat knife with a serrated blade. He placed it on his father's desk.

"Understandable…," said Gendo Ikari," if you were a regular person, could you of not snuck in? Use your head boy you disappoint me. If you think yourself inadequate then I shall have the first and second child help you. You may attack it with more effective weapons, did you at least get a count of guards and determine the buildings structure?"

"Of course father," he said.

"Good," replied Gendo, "at least it was not all for naught."

His son placed a piece of paper on his desk. Gendo looked at the paper and was pleased with what he saw. He looked up from the paper and was surprised to see his son still there.

"Is there another matter you wished to discuss?" asked Gendo raising an eyebrow above his tented glasses.

"Yes," said Shinji.

"Then speak," said Gendo, his face returning to its unreadable state.

"I wish to know why I must attend school," asked Shinji.

His father sighed," You must because I say so. You leave much to be desired in human communication, and in future missions I'm sure you'll have to communicate, especially considering how fast we're expanding."

Shinji was quiet as he mauled it over in his head.

"I understand father forgive me for second guessing you."

"Very well I shall," said commander Ikari leaning back in his chair," now return to your home and rest you start tomorrow I believe," said Ikari.

"Yes father," said Shinji turning to leave.

As Shinji waited in the elevator the urge came over him again, like a wolves preparing to attack, it crept upon him slowly and was on him before he knew it. He grappled with it for a moment, but losing the fight in the end. The ping as he reached the lobby sounding the end of the struggle. He walked out of the elevator past the receptionist, then he paused.

"May I help you sir," said the receptionist a bit too sweetly, once again fixing an errant strand of her hair.

Shinji turned to her," why yes, yes you can," he said his brown eyes tracing her body.

Before she realized it, he was on her kissing her. She blushed red as she returned the kiss hungrily, their tongues melting together, each wrestling for dominance; he pulled away from her his eyes staring into her eyes. She felt like he was staring into her soul. It made her whole body tingle.

"You can come back to my place," said Shinji quietly his voice full of desire," that is how you may help me."

"I'll try to help as best as I can," she said lamely, as his hand touched her cheek gently, and trailed down to her breast and gently fondled it.

"Will you really?" he said so sweetly it was as if he was mocking her.

She blushed bright red as he tweaked her nipple and she let out an especially needy moan. She hadn't been touched like this since she got of high school, and join Nerv Inc.,Shinji smirked, he nipped her neck knowing he was arousing her.

"Not here," was all she could get out between moans, she was far too sensitive.

Shinji lay awake in bed, the woman who he'd just slept with lay next to him curled up in the covers, snuggled close to him trying to keep herself warm. A soft knocking at the door broke the silent reverence that was over the place. Shinji got up slowly his body sore, as it always was after he had slated his need. He fished around on the floor for clothes with one hand; the other rubbed the seeds of sleep from his eyes. He finally found something to cover himself with, and slipped it on.

"Roomy," he thought to himself about whatever he'd just put on. He got out of bed and went to the door through his spartanly furnished apartment. He arrived at the door and unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door. Outside stood Asuka her fiery red hair done in its usual fashion in two clips giving her two long red pony tails. She was already dressed for school that day, use to the schedule. She had been going to school for a far longer period of time than he, as she was the negotiator, if things ever got to a point where they needed to get a hostage or needed to keep the police busy, it was her job to keep the men talking. She had been designated as the second child as she was the second recruit. He had been designated the third a testament to the fact he had been the third, and Rei had been the first ,part of the original program that had given birth to them.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Asuka with her usual bravado.

"What do you want whore," said Shinji yawning.

"What did you call me?" she said her cheerfulness gone in an instant.

"A whore the common slang term used for a person who sleeps with men for monetary gain, or for other reasons than love also known as a prostitute, harlot, or a hooker," said Shinji giving a text book answer.

"Your one to be talking. You're a man whore, and a cross dresser," she said spitefully.

"I may be a man whore, but I'm definitely not a cross dresser," said Shinji smirking.

"Oh yeah then why are you wearing a skirt?" said Asuka pointing down at his waist. Shinji looked down and was surprised to see she was correct, he was wearing a skirt. Shinji looked back up at her," This is not a skirt, it's obviously a kilt," he said quickly coming up with an excuse.

"A what?" said Asuka bemusedly, a smile on her face.

"A kilt, Scottish men wear them, their some of the toughest men ever," said Shinji over embellishing his story a bit.

"Well that's just another testament to men's, stupidity a whole nation of cross dressing men," she said slyly.

"Whatever Asuka, shut up, I'll be out in a moment," said Shinji pulling up his skirt, and flashing her with a bit of his morning erection.

She turned bright red in a combination of her embarrassment and anger as Shinji slammed the door in her face. He yawned still tired. He flung off the skirt and picked up the school uniform he was to, wear. It was still in its dry cleaning bag. He tore open the bag with no effort what so ever and began to dress in the uniform. The uniform it's self-consisted of a stuffy black high collared jacket, and a long pair of black dress pants with a dress shirt and tie as an under shirt.

"It's far too constrictive," was his first thought.

If he got into a fight, the first thing to go would have to be the jacket. He picked up his briefcase bag with all his school books in it, and was about to leave when the secretary woke up.

"Where you going," she asked yawning.

"That's a secret," said Shinji seriously," there water in the tap and that all really in this house it was a pleasure meeting you but I have another engagement now," said Shinji opening the door to leave.

"You will be back?" she asked getting up. "Correct," he said as she approached nonculantly her body on full display for him.

"So I can stay until then," she said wrapping her arms around his neck after she fixed his collar. "If you can take a round two," he said playfully stroking her silky brown hair.

"We're beyond round two this would be round 10," she said as he nipped her neck teasing her.

"Of course, I expect your be less of a screamer tonight," he said diving into the cleavage she presented to him as she pressed herself to him.

She blushed red at the comment, she let out a low moaned as he licked and nipped her hills of cleavage. Then just when she was ready to have him take her back to the bed, he broke away and was out the door. She sighed and went back to the bed and under the sheets. She'd have to call in sick today. The secretary yawned, it was so unlike her to do this. She returned to sleep happily dreaming of another illegal sexual night with the student.

Outside Asuka and Shinji walked to school. On the way she lectured him about the people at school and about their cover identities. While they were there, he was to be a childhood friend nothing and more nothing less. He and Rei who had started school just before him we're to become "aquatinted" today in class. He frowned at this; him and Rei had a complicated past to say the least, Asuka and him too. He tuned her out as the past began to haunt him again, the hell they'd all been through.

He was alone freezing in the mountains, his black tank top sticking to him with his sweat making the night air feel colder than it actually was. He had been grateful during the day to have it. He had made it to the objective, but there was no one here for him, nothing besides a blanket. He fell asleep shivering cold and hungry. He didn't care though; the 50 mile hike had been exhausting enough to say the least. As soon as he closed his eyes he body entered a deep sleep. The people who had been observing him opened a channel to base.

"He's ready for extract," said the black op's soldiers still watching the child.

Almost as if he had heard him the child stirred and glanced in their direction. He ducked down as did his squad. The child's eye's watched their position then dragged he dragged himself to a point where he couldn't be observed. The squad leader gulped. He'd seen what that child had done to a bear, it wasn't pretty to say the least. He wasn't sure if the child had heard them, but there was no need to risk the whole squad for no reason and have them all get killed by that child's hands. He gave the sign to pull back. The squad did so quietly no reason, or wants to complain as their Sergeant kept watch on him. The sergeant kept watch until the helicopter came. They landed the state of the art stealth helicopter hardly making a sound. They never saw the shadow creeping slowly up to them. Shinji was just as silent and fast as a wrath. Shinji's body was tense; ready to pounce if a soldier gave recognition to his presence, he watched as the helicopter disgorged its passengers.

There was no marking on it. It wasn't a Nerv copter, meaning it was an enemy's copter. Meaning all on board had to die. He watched the copter land and the soldier pile out fast, all of them quieter than the breeze that blew that whispered through the trees. Shinji kept to the shadows produced by the rock's scattered all about the top of the mountain as he approached. He finally found a suitable postion to hide then he watched and waited. He saw the squadron creep forward silently carefully. They obviously wished to catch their prey unaware. He waited until the main portion of the squad had passed. He'd decided to take out the rear guard units first. The last two soldiers bringing up the rear where nearing him now, he readied himself to pounce.

He was careful to time his movement with the ever present gusts of wind. He was behind them before they knew he was there, and when they did his hands had already snatched up there side arms and placed their own guns to their head. He clicked off the safeties and pulled the triggers. The guns, thankfully, were Nerv issue no silencers required; always a quite shot with no cost of stopping power. He dragged the two bodies into the shadows hiding the bodies taking their solid core rapid fire rifles, he slugged the other one over his shoulder as a backup, in case the other jammed or was damaged. He took both of their pistols and their accompanying ammo. He stashed them into the pockets on the side of his camouflage cargo pants. He pulled one of the soldiers knife out, sheath and all, and slip it into the side of his boot. Then he set about hunting the rest of the squad. Sergeant Kaji Cross watched as the kid hunted down and killed the two soldiers. He fumbled with the radio his whole body numb with fear. He radioed into the base.

"Tell the team you just sent in the kid woke up, and he's behind them," he said into the radio.

A string of curse words came across the line then his radio went dead. He prayed that his warning would get to them in time.

Shinji fired into the so called elite soldiers. He shot one man in the head the man fell over dead. Shinji dove out of the way just as a deadly hail of bullet was sent his was by the squad. He rolled around to the other side of the rock and fired a hail of bullets keeping the men's head down as he got a better position on higher ground.

He ejected out the clip. The shot count in his head telling him his ammo should be on empty, his count was right the clip was empty. He slammed in a new clip, the shot count in his head resetting to 45, he was burning through them too fast. He'd only killed 5 of the 15 men so far. He stood up and popped several more shots into the unsuspecting squad who were confused as to where he was. He caught two of the soldiers in the chest with two quick bursts of three each, before the squad could pile back into cover. He fired at any piece of them he saw, hitting hands, feet and other appendages with deadly accuracy. When the gun ran dry he readied the knife and pistol. The machine gun still at the ready; and leaped into the squad throwing his rifle before him; hitting one of the men in the face with a sickening crunch, probably breaking his nose. The man was sent sprawling to the ground, he didn't rise.

Shinji landed on a man in the squad. He cut his jugular and used the man's body as a springboard to flip off of. He did all this in quick succession before the bullets aimed at him, ripped through his victim's body. Shinji savagely set into the men his blade and pistol killing men faster than any human before him could have ever done. He started to laugh taking out all of his emotions upon the men enjoying the feeling of control he had over them as he inflected upon them the same fear, pain and anger he had felt as he had lived through the training; with each pull of the trigger and slash of the blade he installed in them a new level of fear. Then something hit his back with a sharp pain. Instantly Shinji rolled for cover. Was it an enemy sniper? He felt his around his back for the bullet hole but instead found a small dart.

Shit they'd hit him with sedative. He remembered a portion of his training about seditives in his blood stream. He calmed himself, slowing his breathing and internal functions to a crawl. He couldn't afford to move like before, no, he needed to escape and plan how he'd regain contact with Nerv. He made a dash to new cover, but was hit several more time, once in his leg and once in his arm. The drug ,whatever it was, was over loading his system shutting him down slowly. He couldn't move his legs. He tried to crawl, trying to make it to the edge of a nearby cliff. He couldn't fail; no one could have him, no one but Nerv and his father. All he wanted was his father's approval, and he was going to die before getting it. He allowed his body to speed up so he could use more of his arms strength; another 5 sedative bullets hit his back. He grunted with the effort now, as his vision blurred. He thought of his mother; and how she had died so suddenly, by some random gun man. He'd have to see her soon. He stopped in his efforts to reach the cliff and reached for the second pistol in his cargo pants. He pulled it out with effort, his hand shaking with strain. He tried to bring it to his head, but as he tried his hand was shot by the sniper forcing him to drop the gun. Tears rolled down Shinji's face he'd failed, he was a failure. He tried to crawl forward some more but succeeded for only a few feet before he couldn't go any further and the sedative won.

Commander Gendo Ikari got out of the Nerv helicopter fast, he had with him an escort team of 10 elite Nerv guards. The commander looked over at the other copter that had transported the last team to Shinji, it bore no emblem of Nerv, no wonder he was attacking them. They had disobeyed his order to take a helicopter with a Nerv logo on it. He saw that the two pilots were dead as well. He sighed and looked up the hill, the newly rising sun dispatching the shadowy cover of night; revealing two bodies on the ground. He sent two men to check on them with a hand sign. The men went over and checked the men's pulses then rushed back.

"Both dead sir bullets to the head," said one of the two guards.

"Bullets?" asked Commander Ikari hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Yes sir," said the other guard. Commander Ikari frowned, he'd also said to have a capture load, meaning sedative bullets and no knives. That order had been ignored as well. Commander Ikari smirked, his son was already enforcing his whim upon others; although it was unbeknownst to him. They continued up the hill until they crested a small incline. There the battle had taken place, no, not even a battle that was too even, it was a massacre. Squad Charlie was gone, all 20 of them, but as Ikari viewed the bodies from his position, their visage's still showing their surprise and fear he only counted 14. That didn't make sense. The two pilots, the two rear guard men and 14 more dead bodies only made 18.

His order was swift and curt," find the two survivors now." Several seconds later they were found hiding in a cave huddled up in the fetal position; their clothes soiled with sweat and urine. Commander Ikari crouched in front of the men and asked them what happen. They told him how the child had come from behind killed two men including the sergeant first, then proceeded to kill 3 more men before he reloaded and killed 2 more. He'd then charged in and started cutting and shooting everyone in sight, but their knowledge was none existing after that as they had fled at that point. As commander Ikari left, he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Two soldiers came and dragged the men away toward the copter. He was in a good mood now that he knew what had happened; yes, he had made a wonderful child; a child he had no qualms calling his own. There was some noise to his right as 5 new men approached his body gaurds. They raised their hand and called out the password and were allowed to approach. Gendo greeted them personally.

"Are you squad bravo?" he asked his voice and features unreadable.

"Yes," said Sergeant Cross, the responsibility of conversing with Gendo falling to him as he was in command.

"Then I take it you saw the events that occurred here," he said.

"Yes," said Kaji in reply.

"Good now tell me where the child is?" said Gendo.

"Over by the edge of the cliff about a foot away from it; it took me almost 10 of those sedative bullets from my rifle to stop him before he killed anymore or himself," he said.

Gendo made a gestured, immediately several soldiers went to where Kaji had pointed.

"How far where you when you took these shots," asked Gendo his curiosity piqued.

"About mile and a half away," he said rubbing his chin thinking. "And you used that rifle to shot him from that distance," asked Gendo intrigued.

The rifles maximum range was 3/4 of a mile and this man had extended the rand to twice that, Gendo knew opportunity when he saw it and how to seize it.

"Then you'll be this boys marksmanship teacher from now on," said Gendo as his son was dragged past them still unconscious, but coming to already.

"Yes sir," said Kaji never one to disobey orders.

Gendo walked away a rare smile on his face; this had been a good day. He'd have to celebrate later with Ritsuko in his apartment.

Shinji lay in the bed asleep. He felt warm and safe, but slowly came to. His body was sore and weak still. An after effect of the sedative along his extreme workout gave him a small head ache. His metabolic system was quickly eating through the last of the sedative still in his system. Shinji felt at peace for the moment, something about the bed made him feel nice and safe. He repositioned himself trying to become more comfortable before he drifted back into sleep. As his body shifted he touched something. He slowly opened his eyes to look at what was beside him. His brown eyes were met by her red ones. He held his breathe as he stared at the girl before him. She was albino with short light blue hair.

"Who are you?" he asked the albino female.

"Rei, and you?" she asked.

"Shinji," he replied cautiously.

"Why are you in my bed?" asked Shinji.

"I'd like to ask you the same," she said quietly her voice monotonous.

"I awoke here," he replied.

"I as well," was her reply.

They were silent for a while Shinji still enjoying the warmth she offered.

"Are you naked as well," she asked quietly.

For the first time since he'd woken up he realized he was naked; and obviously she was as well.

"Yes," he said quietly.

There was an awkward silence as he pondered what to do. He decided moving away would be a good place to start. As he went to move; she snatched his wrist. He tried to pull away but couldn't. Her grip on him was surprisingly strong. She pulled him closer to her, her body now pressed against him. He felt her chest pressing into him. They weren't large or anything, but they felt soft and warm.

"Please don't," she whispered the fear evident in her voice. He looked into her eye's again, and saw what he'd felt many times, it was the fear of being thrown aside, the fear of being alone. Shinji had agreed to do this after his mothers death so he could be close to his father the only remaining relative he knew of. Shinji looked away from her eyes. Shinji was blushing as she pulled him closer; she was so warm, so open.

"Very well," he said," if you choose you want me to do then I shall."

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled him into a hug.

Her arms wrapped around his waist. He paused unsure what do. He was hesitant at fist then he decided to hug her back. Gently he wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her closer. He felt her completely; so warm and thin. He closed his eyes and slept like a child, safe and warm for the first time since his mother's death. Rei pulled him even closer to her, as if unable to resist the enticing warmth and protection another human offered.

As she drifted to sleep; she felt Shinji's reaction to her. His manhood touched her inner thigh warm and hard. She didn't care; she just gently smiled at the sleeping boy in her arms. She felt sparks when he touched her and she too was having a reaction to his body, she realized. She snuggled closer to him and his warmth before falling asleep content with the feeling of safety, as she hadn't felt once since entering the program.

Shinji awoke several hours later just as comfortable as he had been when he fell asleep. He looked down and saw Rei. He saw her body in the curve of his pressed as close as was possible, fitting to his like a piece of a puzzle. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a gentle embrace before he let go. He got out of bed quietly; his body was completely rested, ready to go. He needed to work out, as he did on a regular basis, or else his father was sure to punish him. They always knew what he was doing somehow; he'd learned that the hard way. As he was about to leave the bed Rei grabbed him again.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"I need to do my PT. They've been lax letting us sleep like this, but I need to be ready for anything and everything," said Shinji.

"We can't get out, I tried earlier it's locked," said Rei softly.

"Then I can do some simple work outs. I mean... we can if you want to do them too," he said determined not to waste another second of time.

He looked around the room; it was cramped and small, with the bed in the center of the room and nothing else besides two other doors one he saw was automatic and one was ajar, so he assumed it was the toilet.

"We have enough room to do sit ups and push up and maybe jumping jacks," he said estimating the floor space need for each activity and the floor space available to them.

"I have no desire to do that Shinji," she said quietly.

"Oh I forgot everyone's not like me," he said falling to the ground beginning with pushups, the fact that he was naked never bothering him once.

"You assume I'm not like you," she said her voice betraying her feelings of anger although her features remained calm and unchanged

Shinji continued doing pushups having gone in to a zone where his focus was only on his work-out. Rei was not pleased by this. She rose from the bed and stepped toward him; then pausing before she raised her foot and brought it down on his back. Shinji had the wind knocked out of him as the blow landed, sending him into the ground fast and hard. His lungs expelling the air he had previous held in his lungs with a whoosh. He coughed gasping for air, but ever vigilant for another attack. He turned to face Rei, while backing away his legs in front of him so he could use his legs to protect himself if need be. She didn't move her face betraying no emotion.

As the coughing died down Rei spoke, "I do not like being ignored."

"Doesn't give you an excuse to hit me like that," he said between gasps.

"I deemed it the only appropriate action to take after you insulted me," she said.

"How did I insult you," he asked confused.

"You implied I was less than you," she said.

"I-," began shinji, before she stepped forward and crouched in front of him.

She placed a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"I was insulted whether you believe it or not, so as a man it is your duty to make it up to me, is it not?," she said scooting so close to him her breathe tickled his face.

"How," asked Shinji his face impassive despite the thought off some unknown horror playing in his head.

"I've been alone…," she began he bottom lip trembling slightly.

Was she going to cry he wondered looking into her eye's the signs of tears, there were none.

"I've been alone for so long," she said moving her hand from his lips to his cheek," Don't ever ignore me again," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, and then placing herself on his lap.

"Never leave me alone again, and...," she said trailing off her other hand touching his chest as the one that had touched his cheek crept down.

Shinji's body felt her arousal. It was so hot and wet against his thigh.

He knew now what she wanted, because he too desired it. Her hand grasped his length. He let out a small gasp as her soft hands wrapped around him. She moved her hand along it almost curiously causing him to gasp again, he was sensitive there. She stared into his eyes. Her eyes bore into his asking, pleading for what she wanted; what she needed.

Shinji gave a small nod of assent. She gave him a nervous smile as her features changed from impassive to that of a nervous girl in an instant. She looked down at his manhood then back up at him. She kept eye contact as she leaned down her head towards his shaft. She wanted him to see what she was going to do for him, how good it'd be to stay and never leave her side. Her hand trailed down his body slowly, savoring the feeling of every ridge and contour of him.

He squeaked as her mouth wrapped around him warm and wet. He hissed as she explored his shaft, sending her tongue into the split at the tip. She looked up at him every few moments, looking his face to see whether he enjoyed what she did, and whether she should stop and move on to a different technique. She slowly worked her way to the underside of his manhood; he let out a gasp as pure pleasure coursed through him. She pulled away from him for a moment to examine her work. His tip was moistened with her saliva and his own juices. She could tell by the way it twitched that he was almost ready to release. She engulfed him again this time however she only covered his tip. She began to massage it with her tongue send volt of lighting down Shinji's spine. She was driving him insane, he thought.

"I'm going to… to cum," he said gasps as he tried to hold back.

She pulled away before he could however, looked up at him.

"Did I do that well Shinji?" she asked hesitantly.

"Amazing," said Shinji gasping for air.

"Good then, you've made me feel… feel good as well," she said softly smiling at him,"You've made it up to me," she said turning away.

Shinji found himself still unfulfilled however; he'd failed to release his seed yet. Shinji didn't feel satisfied at all. He noticed the hot liquid dripping from between her legs. He knew human anatomy for both male and female; and he knew women secreted liquid around their private regions when they expected to be entered by a man. He'd be happy to oblige her bodies need. He got up shakily at first but quickly regained his strength, and approached her from behind. She was about to bend over to crawl into bed when he grabbed her waist. She looked behind her, her face red. Had she not expected this he wondered as his hands began to freely run over her body.

His hand found its way in between her legs and began to rub her entrance slowly. She let out a soft moan. So she too was sensitive.

"No Shinji not now I don't...," she began, cut off by a particularly loud moan as he inserted a finger.

"That's not for us… It's for people who love each other... I," she said before he cut her off with a kiss.

She wasn't compliant at first, as he kissed her. His tongue ran along her sealed lips begging entry. Finally after several moments she gave up and aloud his tongue in. Their tongues met and gently wrestled each other for control. Their kiss deepened becoming more and more feverish by the moment. Finally they broke apart for air. Shinji was silent as he and Rei held each other pant for air. Their eye's locked on each other's; lust and passion burning in both of their eyes.

Rei had repositioned herself so she was on her back facing him, and he drank in the sight before him. Her pale skin so inviting and soft, but marred by thin silver scars running all over. His body was the same. He looked into her eye's again, they were beautiful to him. He leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear, his breathe tickling her ear gently.

"Maybe… maybe I do love you Rei," he said gently smiling as he said the words.

He did love the albino girl before him. She was the first human who he'd felt safe with, the first person who he could thought he could trust trust.

"What happens then?" he asked hesitantly.

Rei blushed red as his warm breathe washed over her ear.

"Then...," she said quietly unable to figure out what she wished to say.

"You have to love me too for this to be real," he said stroking her cheek gently," right?"

She blushed redder if it was possible, " I... I ... I love you Shinji, I don't want you to leave me ever, I feel safe with you, I can trust you not to slit my throat at night, and to me that's a rarity for me," she whispered.

Her body was on fire from just his touch," Shinji I want to be with you in every way," she said softly

"I love you too Rei," he said looking into her eye's so she knew he was being honest.

He leaned forward and kissed her, and things would never be the same again.

Author time Welcome to my humble abode (Gurren waves his hand and around him appears a beautiful garden upon a river that has tangerine trees and marmalade skies.) Now I thank all of you for reading my story, app except for a person I will not mention because I am a civilized robot , (he's the first comment) I am proud to announce he will work for me from now on regardless of his views and even if doesn't want to. Any way if you have any questions feel free to ask them and I'll have my secretary (I point to the magical unicorn standing on two legs talking to Kevin the zebra,) will give them to me and I shall indefinitely reply if you email me at any nice things you have to say ( unlike first commenter) would be much appreciated in the comments box. Now as I am the original Gurren I have duties to publish my new Code Geass story soon so if you'd like to read that one feel free to I have no qualms what's so ever on that. Now take my leave (Gurren stands up and calls upon 1000 years of training and power) "DYNAMIC EXIT!" and you see me no more.

Have a great day; watch an anime you haven't seen and feel free to tell me about it, I love all my fans.


	2. Chapter 2

Neon Tormentors-2

Shinji sat at the class room; at the back of the class, his attention on the beautiful view outside. The nice sunlight and bright day made it desirable even for him to be outside. His eyes wandered to her, Rei. She kept her attention upon the board; her eye's completely avoiding the area he was in. Again as it had happened many times before, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, he looked away unable to bear the pain anymore. He returned to looking out the window.

A few moments later the end of period bell rang signing the end of his torment. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as the students all around him got up and began to converse. He leaned forward and rested his face on the desk. Being so close to her was bringing out the thirst. He found his eye's straying to Asuka, it'd be as easy as asking her to show him to the cafeteria; then when they were alone he and she could... No. Not here he needed more control over his thirst, he'd never gain his father's respect if he couldn't even do that.

He sighed and looked away his gaze returning to the window and the view outside. He saw two teenagers alone hunched over something. Probably porn he concluded; he was about close his eyes when he saw several more boys approach them from behind. They started to surround the 2 boys. The new boys proceeded to jostle the original 2 around laughing at their sick game. Shinji didn't like it, 2 vs. 4, it was completely unfair. He judged his options upon how to stop it, and he finally decided to choose the most effective method of interceding.

He got up abruptly and walked to the window. All the students watched him silently; all wondering what was he doing. He opened the window. he had decided to save the two boys, but dashing out of the class room would solve nothing as he didn't know the building well enough, and the only other viable option was to jump out of the window, giving the class a show so the bullies would not to do it again upon risk of public humiliation.

Shinji jumped out of the window and a collective gasp was inhaled by the class. He landed cat like on the ground below from his room on the 3rd floor. The class rushed to the window wanting to see what the crazy transfer student was going to do (and if he was alive.)

Asuka smacked her head. Rei watched with a detached interest.

"You shouldn't be doing that," said Shinji to the delinquents.

The thugs turned to look at Shinji. They hadn't heard him land and had had no clue he was there until he spoke.

"And who the hell are you?" asked a thug with a nose piercing and several also in his lip.

"No need to answer the question of a man who won't even remember his name soon," said Shinji unzipping his jacket and taking it off.

"What's that mean punk," said one with a pompare haircut.

"That I will beat you so badly the memory of it will be passed down to your kids through a genetic memory," said Shinji taking off his dress shirt.

The girls in his class oh'd and ahh'd at the spectacle before their eyes. His well-muscled body was the body of a god (for girls who were stuck with delinquents) on display for most because of the black tank top he has worn below all the layers of his uniform.

"Kill him," said the blonde hair delinquent.

A bald headed one who Shinji had failed to notice before charged in first; he was closely followed by the rest of the want to be yakuza. Shinji punched the bald one first breaking the black sun glasses he wore. He used the momentum of the punch to send him spinning to back hand punch a delinquent on his right, following it swiftly with a blow to the solar plexus. He swept the boy's legs out from under him and sent him tumbling to the ground.

He quickly jumped back. He avoided the attack for a boy with piercings. He grinned as piercings tried to press an advantage he thought he had. Shinji quickly reciprocated the attack blow for blow, each of his blows landing solidly with a smack. He took a step forward and kicked the boy several times. He kicked him first in the jaw launching the boy into the air. He followed the blow with one to the stomach and then the chest cracking a rib sending the boy flying back. Shinji moving faster than any normal human being should have been able to. He reached forward and grabbed the nose ring out causing piercing to shriek like at girl before he hit the ground hard, the impact knocking him out. Only the pompare boy remained.

"I'll give you 3 options," said Shinji raising 3 fingers," One: let me kick your ass, Two: kiss your own ass and beg for forgiveness or Three: I kick you in your balls so hard they replace your small brain, in fact that may be better. Your balls must be pretty big if your messing with people in front of me," said Shinji low so no one but those nearby could hear his words, the tone of his voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

The delinquent choose the least painful of the routes; and tried to kiss his own rear end, while begging for forgiveness. The class pointed down at the delinquent and laughed. Shinji glanced up at them. They were pitiful, laughing about while he'd given them entertainment. Shinji turned to the two boys now; one wore a gym uniform and had dark brown hair; and the other wore glasses along with the full uniform and light brown hair.

"You okay?" Shinji asked; all remnants of the voice he'd spoken to the delinquent in before gone.

The two boys nodded dumbstruck, too amazed to speak.

"Good now mind telling me how to get to my class, "he asked pointing to the room where students still looked down upon them some cheering some too dumbstruck to speak.

As the two boys recovered, from shock, the bottle cap glasses kid (who he found outs name was Kensuke and the jock Toji.) Kensuke was beyond enthusiastic about his fighting ability, going through the fight blow by blow. He even named the techniques he had used and what movies and what actors had done them. Toji was more silent trying to act cool, but in truth Shinji could tell she was nervous. The magazine he and Kensuke had been studying was tucked into his sweat pants hidden expect for the bump in the front, for which he had gotten several dirty looks from girls passing by.

As Shinji entered class he was greeted by a round of applause from students. Shinji fixed his collar and retook his seat in the back; the applause followed him even there. So much for blending in he thought, Toji and Kensuke grabbed chairs from other desks around his and sat beside him.

They rattled off about school and girls, and other meaningless things to him thinking themselves to be his best friends now. The one advantage of them was the girls who were eyeing him were kept at bay. He put on a smile and proceeded to try and keep the conversation alive; remembering his mission was to learn how to interact with other humans. As Toji got in an argument over who'd win in a fight, Hero Yui in his Gundam 00 or team Gurren Lagan. Rei arose from her seat dismissing herself from her gaggle of friends. She then walked over to Shinji.

"Ikari San I'd like to talk to you," she said using the Japanese horrific signing him it was business.

"Very well," said Shinji rising from his seat and excusing himself from his desk.

He and Rei left the class room followed by whispers and speculation. They ended up in a disused art room that was no longer used besides for storage. He looked at a dusty painting of a bird in flight. The blue jay almost blending into the sky, but also a prominent piece of the picture, he looked at the delicate brush strokes and he could tell how long it would of taken. The care the person must of put into painting it.

"Ikari why did you do that you could have blown your cover," said Rei her voice back to its regular monotone.

"Why do you care?" asked Shinji not looking at her not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"I care because you could also blow the second child's cover as well my own. We don't need that to happen," she said, " or do you wish for a massacre."

Shinji snarled at her; even though he knew she was right. If their cover was blown then everyone in this school would have to be eliminated. Knowledge of them was only allowed to the highest members of Nerv and the dead.

"I won't blow your cover, okay? So just fuck off," he said malice in his voice.

There was silence in reply to his answer, but he knew she was there because he did not hear her leave.

"Promise me you won't blow our cover," said Rei finally.

He didn't reply, not wishing to have any sort of bond with her again.

This did not go over well with her.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" she said her voice rising.

Shinji didn't move, if she wanted to look him in the eye's she could come to him, he didn't want to see her's. The thought of seeing what he'd done to her unbearable. He heard her footsteps, and then she had his wrist. She turned him around to face her. His brown eyes met her red ones and he saw it; the pain in them, the undeniable pain.

"Promise me," she said softly.

"I... I ... Refuse," he said forcing the words out.

"What do you want?" she asked softly her hands going to her collar.

"Huh?" he asked confused as her fingers began to work her blouses buttons out one by one.

" Money? Respect? Power? Or my body? "She said as the blouse fell away revealing her skin bellow.

Her pale alabaster skin was so inviting, so clean and soft; memories flooded his mind. The way it had tasted, her small moans of pleasure; the way she hated it if he didn't allow her to service him. He gulped and he found the need growing in him more than ever, begging for what it'd been searching for; for what it had long ago lost.

"Do as you please, just promise you won't," she said staring at him with an unreadable face; the pain still visible in her eyes.

Shinji found himself speaking before he knew what he was doing, "say" it"."

The underlying meaning of the words evident to both of them.

"No you lost the right to hear those words the moment you..." she said raising her voice then faltering.

"I didn't," he said trying to explain as he had so many times before, but she wouldn't listen. She smacked him, stopping him before he could continue.

"Maybe when you tell me the truth; not a half-baked lie I'll forgive you, but until then never ask me to say 'it' again," rage evident in her voice as she spoke.

She left the room in a rage, picking up her blouse as she went. She slammed the door behind her, tears trailing down her face.

' Chase me,' she thought, 'tell me everything I thought was a lie. Tell me I'm just a jealous girl, tell me...' thought Rei as she stumbled away.

She looked back at the door, he wasn't coming, he never was. He was just proving her right, he'd never cared. She collapsed her body shaking with silent tears in the hall way. She was crying again over what the commander had taken from her, "him".

Shinji leaned against the wall; the room a mess; everything was destroyed. He hated her, hated how she hated him, hated how he didn't know what to say or how to say it. He looked at the blue jay the only thing he'd not destroyed in his rage, he slowly calmed down the past coming back to him again.

He lay on the ground, belly down, the weeds and bush covering him; hiding him. They watched as the convoy passed. They waited until it was at the right point; then flipped the detonation switch. They watched as the caravan was destroyed in a shower of rock and fire. He held Rei's hand gently stroking it with his thumb. Her warmth his only comfort in the dark world he inhabited.

They left; their mission completed.

Gendo looked at data on the table before him, he wasn't happy. He had wanted his son to kill that useless failure; but he'd failed again. All because his son had felt a human emotion, love; it was a venom that would destroy even the best of men. He tried to reason why he should not go that very moment and kill the girl. It'd teach his son an important lesson, "humans are fragile, to love one is like putting a china doll in the center of an earthquake, did you want it to break? No, but it always would." He decided that keeping Rei would be beneficial to his son's mission data. He decided to keep them together on a team, but then a thought hit him. He smiled at it, yes it'd be perfect.

Shinji fell asleep with Rei held in his arms again, as he had for the last month or so. Her warmth was shared with Shinji giving him comfort and strength all at the same time. Rei hugged him back enjoying his simple touch.

It'd been like this since the first night. They never wanted more than this, but nothing less. Just to be touching was the greatest gift to them. The Nerv personnel had decided the risk of Rei becoming pregnant to high, but Shinji and Rei didn't care. They couldn't help the unquenchable thirst they felt that gave them a need to be with each other. If they weren't then they felt like something was missing. Shinji slept in peace enjoying his loves embrace.

Shinji awoke groggily his eye's still closed too heavy to lift. Something was missing. He was cold and he felt like he'd lost something. Then he'd felt the warmth return just as quickly as it had left. A new scent filled his nose; the scent of roses. He liked it and snuggled close to it. He felt arms wrap around him their lips met, he kissed back happy to oblige. Then the kiss was over and he held her closer in a loving embrace, but she wanted more.

Her body was atop his, her hand massaging his shaft slowly arousing him. His eyes still too heavy with sleep to lift. He tried but as he was about to light kisses touched his eye lids, he got the message. She paused in her ministrations of him and guided him to her entrance. Then he felt her put his length in her, a firm resistance was evident. But that shouldn't have been he'd already broken her. Then he broke through and she squeaked in pain. It didn't sound like her, but who else could it be? She was aggressive this night bobbing up and down on him, the sound of flesh smacking together filling the room. He moaned in pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed her lips again. She kissed him back ferociously; their tongues wrestling for dominance. This was unlike Rei, and she tasted different sweeter. A sweetness so intoxicating he couldn't stop. Then her walls tightened around him and she released. Her climax drove him over as well. Her voice was different. He felt her lay on top him sweating her warm arms wrapping around him.

"I love you," he whispered.

Rei replied with a peck upon his cheek telling him she did too.

He awoke the next day with her their bodies still close. He peeked down at his love, expecting to see her red eye's light blue hair and alabaster skin, but that was not what he saw in his arms was a red headed girl who he'd never seen before.

Rei sat strapped to a chair the room dark except for the monitor displaying what was happening between Shinji and the red headed girl. She saw her bouncing up and down on him moaning in pleasure. Couldn't Shinji tell it wasn't her? Then he said the words she thought only meant for her ears.

"I love you Asuka," he said to the red head.

The tape stopped and replayed his words again and again.

"I love you Asuka, I love you Asuka, I love you… Asuka," she was crying now, her emotions finally over flowing.

Commander Ikari smirked as he watched Rei suffer. It had been so easy to make her suffer, a little video editing and she was crying pitiful. She was replaceable, but it didn't mean she had to be. He however wouldn't allow anyone to mess with his son, mess with the perfect assassin he was molding for his and is wife's dream.

Shinji shook his head, he needed to let go of what had happened. He had confronted his father about the event after "the mission", the thought of the failure of a mission still making him sick to his stomach. He pushed it back and got up he straightened his clothes. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Shinji opened the door and left the art room. He reached class took his seat and returned to his daydream of the outside world. Rei did not return to class that day. Nor did she return for the rest of the week. Not until Misato gathered them for a mission did he see her again, little did he know he'd never see her in the same way again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3 we wage war so that we may live in peace

Shinji crouched low; hidden by a brick pillar at the entrance to one of the buildings across the street from the target. The pillar blocked his view of the door, but also obscured him from view. His attire was that of a solider now. No more wearing student's clothes and pretending he was living even the semblance of a normal life. This was his true life. The black under armor he wore under his light body armor bending and conforming around his body, almost as if he wore nothing at all. The black cargo pants the same as the black op soldiers of many countries wore. On his neck a collar with a radio receiver and microphone. His black leather clad hands holding his gun lightly, and on his back was the biggest danger of all, 100 pounds of plastic explosives, known to most as c-4.

"Everyone in position?" he whispered into the mike

"Ready," came to silent barely audible replies.

Shinji cocked his Scar z-13 as quietly as he could. The brown desert camo gun stood out compared to his black uniform, but he couldn't be picky he was a warrior in the truest sense of the word. There was only one empire he saw fit to serve, Nerv, and what they gave him he used.

"On my mark we go," he said breathing in deeply to calm his nerves; trying not to remember the fiasco.

"Mark," he said before he spun off the brick pillar and knelt aiming his rifle just so… then popping a grenade round off from the grenade launcher attached under the gun. The front door blew open, fragments of glass filling the air from the towering office building, now converted into a fortress by the police.

He slid another round into his grenade tube, aimed and fired. Upon impact smoke started to spill out, and he dashed in. He slammed into the wall keeping to cover. He turned off of the wall; his gun ready on his shoulder aimed. He shot an approaching security guard three times, twice in the chest, and one in the forehead. He checked his right, then left. His eyes only spotting four dead bodies, not including the fat security guard he'd just killed.

Shinji dashed forward and slid behind the desk. He listened carefully; he knew he'd heard something. Then more prominently heavy foot falls came. He guessed by the amount of noise they made, and voices he heard there was only five heavily armored swat soldiers. He waited until he heard them stop. He waited until the soft rustle of cloth started telling him they were being cautious, on high alert looking for an enemy they could never kill or find. Of course unless he allowed them to, Shinji spun up gun leveled. He saw one to his immediate left two straight in front and two too his far right just entering the room. He fired the Scar upon the soldiers in front of his gun with fast precise 3 shot bursts to their chests. He then ducked under the gun of the soldier to his left, and rolled in front of him his gun aimed straight where there was no armor. He pulled the triggered the man's head exploded as Shinji's three shot burst tore through is exposed chin. He had moved on before the body had hit the floor.

He threw aside the gun and drew two knives sheathed upon his lower back running forward to the last to. They fired randomly unable to track his movements because of his speed. He jumped past them enjoying the feel of their fear in the air. As he flew by he slit one of the men's throat. He took joy in watching as the man's blood squirted upon the others man sending his comrades into a mind., numbing panic. Shinji attached at wire to his other knife before he threw it doing it in an instant. The blade going straight into the man's throat, the blade protruded from the other side of his neck until Shinji pulled the blade back. The man groped at his throat trying to staunch the bleeding, to stop his life from slipping through his hands. The man fell the ground face forward no longer alive. He caught the blade and detached it from the cable in one smooth fast motion. He picked up his gun then walked down the hall of elevators. He radioed in as he pushed the down button.

"I'm in I want your status," he said the authority evident in his voice.

"1st child here, I've just killed the 7 guards stationed here proceeding to my objective," said Rei softly the sound of a man evident in the background until it was suddenly cut off.

"2nd child here, I'm in the elevator going up to my objective; I'll be in stage 2 in approximately 30 seconds."

"Very well 2nd child Rendezvous with the 1st once you have both of your objectives I will be taking longer than you two," said Shinji before he cut off his mike

The elevator chimed as it came to his floor. Shinji entered the elevator and pushed down b7. The doors slid closed and the music started to play. The soft gentle notes of the music an annoyance to him. He pulled out loose bullets he'd carried in a pocket on his chest and slotted out his current clip. He started to refill his clip he'd used exactly 12 bullets. He slotted the magazine back into his gun, and checked the barrel and that it was clean; then cocked it again.

He stood ready as the elevator doors opened and before him stood 3 heavily armored swat officers. He switched the gun to full auto before they could get their guns up to fire. He pulled the trigger and in a merciless barrage of .30 caliber bullets killed them. The bullets tearing the soldiers to no more than bloody piles of flesh. Shinji took out his now empty clip and replaced it with

A new one, he took one of the swat officer's magazines and replaced his empty on with it. Even though he wore black leather gloves he didn't want any chance of DNA being traced to any of his associates. He picked rechecked the gun then continued on. He went down a long bleak passage way. Each wall was identical to last; an attempt to confuse anyone who didn't have an intimate Knowledge of this place. he rounded a corner then stopped. The hall was rigid. All along the passage he saw camera's each linked to a high resolution security camera, each linked to a small gun. The guns were .35 caliber machine guns each with the force to stop a full grown elephant in it's tracks. Of course produced by Nerv. He smiled. Unknown to the world in every Nerv security item there was a loophole in the security system. The hole it's self was not so much a hole but a kink purposefully placed there for an event just like this.

He examined the camera's checking for the name. It was a skt-352 wireless model; meaning it had no need for cables besides for the power cord. On, the down however, though it saved on space there was a 1.5 second lag while the system sent out the current image and processed whether there was any movement while also sending a secondary image back to the control room. The kink was that the signals could be intercepted blocked and replaced. Shinji pulled out a small camera he aimed at the wall of the corridor he'd just been in, at an angle so the that the fool who was in the room would think it was stool working he then ended the footage and slotted to camera into a black rectangular device with the dual purpose of blocking the camera's signal while sending out one of its own with the false footage. He clicked it on, then waited, silently counting in his head. He had 10 seconds before the loop would take effect. He breathed in calming his jumping nerves before he stepped into the camera view.

Nothing happened, no bullets were fired upon him, he was ghost. He quickly readied his assault rifle and proceeded through the corridor. As he reached the end of the hall he came to an abrupt halt as the corridor let out into a network of walkways. There was a long drop visible beneath his feet. His eyes darted around the room checking for any hidden enemies he may have over looked. There were none. He stepped forward onto the safety rail and looked down at his target.

Project eva lay beneath him. 100 prototype combat armors each one worth more than 1 billion dollars, and all except on must be destroyed. He looked for a ladder and found it near to him. He slid down it fast, hitting the ground hard and fast then springing up fast rifle ready prepped for any hidden enemies that may attack. Once he was satisfied there was none he went to the nearest terminal. He opened it, and quickly overriding the password screen usually needed. He lifted his leg up and grabbed at the bottom of his shoe. He ran his finger along the sole of his shoe until he'd found the bump. He pulled on it, and with a pop a small rectangle of his boots came out.

He looked down at the small flash drive in his hand. This small piece of technology was about to eat away a whole companies data base worth over 23 Billion dollar in less than 5 minutes. He plugged it in. He made sure the computer was connected to the whole network. He watched as the screen turned into screensaver mode a sign that the virus had started to eat. The program was unique in that, it ate all the info on the computer then ate itself, not one ounce of data would be left anywhere. His father didn't believe in the use of other companies data because it risked too much; so he had them delete all traces of the thing itself and then steal one for the scientists at Nerv known. They were known simply as the ravagers by anyone who knew of them. They destroyed the machine while finding out the machines secret. They took any piece of equipment brought to them tearing it piece by piece apart finding every secret it had ever possessed was unveiled. Then the moment they'd sucked it dry they destroyed it. They made sure there were no traces left. Shinji reached back for his back pack and swung it forward and started his work. He was finished in several minutes. He looked around found a trash can and threw the bag into a trash can. He placed the trash can under the terminal. He then dropped a match on it setting it aflame. No evidence not even a remote chance could exist that he was ever there he pulled out a small detonation device and activated it. Several seconds later he felt a small explosion as the device he'd used earlier exploded. He pulled out the flash drive after confirming it done its duty. The screen had gone into default even the Internet and word icons gone from the computer.

He replaced it back into his shoes' sole then he went to the last Eva he had not placed any explosives on. He'd chosen it because it seemed done the unit even painted a dark purple with neon green stripes upon it the unit was about 3 stories tall it's body heavily armored, the robot reminded him of a demon. He climbed on top of the unit and found it the pulled the open switch and with a pneumatic hiss the cock pit opened; he slid in swiftly the cockpit none existent. The unit was moved by his body. As he entered searching the cock pit for the on switch the hatch he'd just entered from closed with a thud locking him in. He banged against the top. Was it a trap? His mind raced as the screen blinked into life. Three words flashed into being on the screen

"Do not move", he read aloud.

Then a soft whirling filled the cockpit and a scanner activated covering his body in a grid of lasers. They flashed over his eye's scanning his retinas scanning then the screen blacked out. He waited for the explosion, the self-destruct mechanism to destroy the unit along with himself. Nothing happened. Then instead of the world exploding around him, it lit up as the monitors all around him lit up. It showed the world around him outside the eva in vivid detail on the screens surrounding him in front of him. On his left a list of available weapons appeared. On his right ammo count for each weapon; he was in luck al the weapons were fully loaded. There was a screen above him and Shinji assumed it was for radio transmission and visual conferences. The screen in front of him beeped. He looked at it as words began to scroll across the screen. Shinji read them curiously.

"Insert arms into proper place," was the repeated message.

Shinji looked to his right and discovered an arm slot and the same on his. He slid his arms into place. He flexed his hands as he felt small rings attach themselves to his fingers. Then pain shoot throughout his whole body as thousands of needles impaled themselves through his clothes into his flesh bellow. Shinji let out a gasp of pain; the agony so harsh it was all he could do not to scream. Then he heard a soft whirling. Then something clamped onto his neck holding it rigid, the cold steel of the restraint sending goose bumps down his skin. Then he felt something push against his back. His body-armor the only thing between him and this new instrument, then he heard a whirling, and felt a tug as his armor was cut off of him. Now his body armor was about as useful as a piece of paper.

The new instrument pushed against his back, directly along his spine. He yelled out in agony as he felt 6 large needles inserted straight into his spinal column. His body Convulsed in agony, he heard another whirling of gears and then the head restraint pulled away. He slumped forward, he panted half unconscious the only thing keeping him conscience and alive was his need to complete his mission. He coughed the taste of copper strong in his mouth. He tried to move his arm but couldn't. It felt heavy and sluggish as if he was moving through thick water. Then the screen above him flicked on showing a number saying sync ratio. It was climbing steadily. Then as it reached 90% it ceased to move any higher. He disregarded it then and tried to move his arms again but instead of feeling slow and sluggish his arm moved just as fast as usual, but this wasn't his arm it was felt different. He realized why as he looked at the main monitor. On the monitor the robots arm was moving, it flexed moving exactly as he had wanted to move his own hand. Shinji gulped; the machine was interlocked with his nerves and by extent his mind. He moved his other hand; the robots hand moved. He was the robot, or was the robot him? He couldn't tell. He disregarded this and he willed himself forward, taking a step forward. The robot moved as he would of; with fast precise movements. He looked for the ramp up to the surface and on the screen an objective flag appear before him. He moved to it curious. He realized it was a control panel for the ramp. He was familiar with this style of ramp control and his or the robots hands set to work with fast precise movements opening the hatch and setting it to move in five minutes, he was unsure how long he'd need to climb stairs in this suit. He moved toward the ramp his speed not decreased at all. This eva robot was amazing.

He didn't dare run yet for fear of falling and being unable to get back up; the commercial about life alert flashed through his mind. He shuttered at the mere thought of being so helpless. He made it to the ramp in under a minute, supremely pleased at how agile the machine was as he looked at the daunting task of climbing the stairs the unit was suddenly air born, Shinji was clueless as to what had happened until he felt the thrust of rocket from under the unit pushing him upwards. He navigated himself onto the platform skillfully enough familiar with the relatively new technology of jet packs. He sighed happy to almost be done with this mission. He just had to wait a few moments for the ramp's engines to warm up and start lifting him. He guessed that it'd take a while for the ramp to begin considering the tremendous weight of the unit.

Then he felt a prick on his shoulder. He looked to his left or the unit did. He saw a squad of ten soldiers firing upon him. He felt the prick of the bullets as they bounced off his armor no more than an annoyances, but he couldn't pass up the chance to try the weapons systems, he looked through the list on his left until he found a weapon he was familiar with as most weapons on this unit were by the opposing company, crest, he decided to go with the dt-75 twin Gatling guns.

He felt the units shoulder open up revealing his twin shoulder mounted guns. On his screen a sighting appeared showing him the direction the bullets would fly at. The unit recognized the police firing upon him as enemies locking on to each one of their biometric data. He aligned the sights then fired, the hail of bullets killing all in its way. He fired until the unit's sensors detected no life signs from any of his victims. The officers bodies now no more than a gory painting on the wall. Suddenly on his right he arm he felt a hard slap he turned himself to see what had hit him.

Swat soldiers were pouring in from all directions. He fired into the mass of men, his onslaught of 650 .75 caliber bullets per minute hardly putting a dent in their numbers. He tried to remain calm, looking through the List for other weapons he could use. He saw a flamethrower as an option he opted for it as well as his Gatling guns, which were dangerously low. After only several minutes of continious fire the gun was reading about ready to overheat. He felt the flamethrower deploy from under his wrist ready to use. He fired the jet off superheated magma, or what resembled it into the mass of men the cries of men filled the air as they burned to death in agony. He realized it had been a trap, resistance had been too light, the security spread too thin. He'd been a fool; the swat troops had probably hidden on a higher level until they felt it was time, and then used the loading bay elevators to move their troops down in mass. He heard his Gatling guns whirl both empty. He saw the upper screen flash that had once displayed the sync percent. It said "ejecting excess weight," then he felt the guns drop from his shoulders and the ammo storage for them as well.

He selected the .210 mm anti-armor cannon next. The cannon coming from a compartment upon his back unfolding it's self from its storage, the ammo feed sliding up and setting into it. Then the tell tail pluck as it fired was heard. The explosions from the cannon ripping through flesh and bone as if it were paper, but still they continued to pile in.

'What kind of commander is this," thought Shinji," the number of casualties is too high, he should of pull his men back by now.'

Shinji's flame-thrower burned their last stuttering breathes and then at almost the exact same time the cannon ran out of ammo and ejected ,both ejected out immediately into the crowd. Shinji felt the tell-tale lurch of the ramp as it moved up. Shinji continued to fire into the men, blood and bone flying into the air. The floor so covered in blood it ran like a river.

Shinji was safe, the ramp finally taking him up out of their line of sight, and them out of his. He panted the physical and mental stress the suit was putting on him almost too much even for his rugged system. He felt his arms slowing the time delay between his mind and his body's movement lengthening.

Shinji relaxed half his mind, a trick he'd learned in a monastery in Tibet. He turned the Eva unit around facing his exit route his disposition brightening a bit.

Commander Bushido stoop on the cat walk looking down at his men with distaste. How do you not kill a good damn thing when there's over 7,000 of you and one of them. He clenched his fist angry. Now he'd get all the credit, and not himself.

They were the angels an elite force, a force that transcended humanity and would destroy it if need be to save it from itself, but one 15 year old boy no less had killed 7,000 of his 200,000 man strong unit. His tactics had been flawless the only variable in his plan was the boy. He never expected him to be able to sync with that beast. Even he could hardly control it, but he saw why he could the child had killed more men in 4 minutes than a legion of his most skilled troops could with years to do it.

He sighed. Then he noticed a beeping and a red light beeping, a bomb, he sighed again.

"Here we go again," thought Bushido as the whole garage exploded taking everyone in it to the next life in an instant.

Shinji felt the shudder from up on the trolley transporting him up, nothing could survive that explosion. He switched his comm system to a different channel a secure link to his mission's tactical forecaster, Misato.

Misato sat at the desk tapping her finger nervous. Data was coming in fast and none of it was good, well one bit was; they had Asuka and Rei back in head-quarters, but Shinji was AWOL and they were getting reports from intercepted police radio transmissions that he was killing a hell of a lot of people and he still had more to kill. She sat in a desk above the planning room, a dark downcast place with computers with the processing power 100 times that of any computer in existence. All around her people milled about handing her reports or trying to get back to their stations. Gendo sat alone at a long table his hands folded in his customary style so no one could see his mouth. Misato's com buzzed. The purple hair woman punched down the reply button immediately.

"Give me some good news," she said, the desperation evident in her voice.

"We've got a transmission from Shinji, he needs a rendezvous to get picked up," came the reply of a young woman through the comm.

"Thank god," said Misato the news taking off a couple thousand pounds off her shoulders, "patch him through now."

"Misato?" came Shinji's voice; the soft rumbling of the lift evident in the background.

"God Shinji, you keep doing this I'll get grey hairs before I'm 30," said Misato jumping on Shinji the first chance she got.

"Right, I need a place to be picked up," said Shinji.

"okay drop off the armor at the tanker at pier 5, then head to 105th and 106th and we'll have someone pi-" she said cut off by Shinji.

"Misato I can't the suit is, well quite literally attached to me. Who ever invented this was a sadist, this thing has me hooked in so it moves as if it was my body, and I feel God damn everything it does I don't know how, but it does," said Shinji cutting her off.

Misato blinked, she didn't have a contingency plan for such an event.

"Very well then Shinji, we shall send a carrier plane. Be at Naire Bridge in 30 minutes. The plane will only pass over once, if you miss the plane I expect you to take the appropriate measures, and self-destruct," said Gendo from his seat his; tinted glasses making it impossible to see his eyes.

"Very well father; I will not fail you," said Shinji before he disconnected.

Misato gapped at Gendo; had he really just told his own son, his own flesh and blood to self-destruct if he failed?

"Commander, when you're done wasting time, get an air carrier to Naire bridge in 30 minutes or less and I want them to be told that if the unit doesn't make it on to fire a barrage of Shriek-hells on the unit," said Gendo as if authorizing high yield explosives to be launched at your son was an everyday occurance on your own son was an everyday occurrence.

Misato closed her mouth and turned to her phone and did as she was told.

Shinji's lift reached the ground and as he stepped outside a beam of light hit him. The screen instantly dimmed so as not to hurt his eyes. Another light then screeching of tires, and he was surrounded. Humvee's all around their turrets all aimed at him.

"Shit," was Shinji's only curse before he was fired upon.

Captain Bushido sighed patting the flames off of his Black leather over coat. He looked at the thousands of burning dead before him. It was simply pitiful, 3000 more dead minimum that kid was good, far too good he'd need to be dealt with.

Shinji ran the buildings in-between him and his pursuers. When he reached the end of the street he slid left aiming the light cannon on his shoulder manually, firing twice hitting two Humvee's sending them exploding into the air. There was no end to the Eva's wonders. Shinji found himself speeding along the streets the unit's boosters propelling him forward. A lucky shot with a RPG had knocked out his targeting, meaning he had to do it all his aiming manually. He cut left his units feet skidding across the ground sending up a shower of sparks as he turned. He fired his cannon at the unit at the end of the alleyway hitting them with the explosive .180 caliber tanks shells. He rocketed through the streets then cutting left onto Naire bridge. Then in an instant he was surrounded. Along each side cars came.

He switched guns to the only gun he had left two .50 caliber ones on the side of his head. He fired them into the oncoming cars a few blowing up then after several minutes he ran dry. He was empty. No bullets, no way to run away now. Above him two police copters circled and one news copter covering the epic chase. Shinji thought about what to do, the unit was too valuable to ditch and his evac wouldn't be there for 5 minutes. He was screwed. His father's words echoed in his head.

"This is commander Honor of the task force angel; surrender now or you will be terminated," came a voice over a megaphone.

Commander honor smiled he'd win and so what If he'd lost a couple hundred men.

Shinji snorted.

"Self-destruct unit in 45 seconds," said Shinji backing up to the bridges railing.

The countdown began as he crept back prepared to die for his father's ideals, but he didn't think of his father. No he found his thoughts to be of Rei. Her warm kiss, and the love they'd shared and lost together. He reached the edge of the bridge. The counter reached the end.

"Voice confirmation needed," came a computerized woman's voice.

On the screen two words came across the screen, he smiled at the irony.

As he fell backwards off the bridge he said the two words.

"Be Human," the unit glowed for a moment then it self-destructed, destroying everything on or near the bridge.

The unit fell into the murky depths of the river, Shinji was still inside half dead from the explosion, the explosion hadn't killed him but the impact on the water sure as hell would. He closed his eyes and smiled, mission complete was his only thought as he fell into the murky depths of the river, along with the Eva and her secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Neon torment

Chapter four- blurred past

Commander Ikari looked at the table before him. On it was his son; or what had been his son. The burns and damage to the body made him almost unrecognizable to any person who had seen him. Through some miracle of life he was alive and conscious.

Shinji some how sense his presence opened his eyes. At first they seemed blurred and unfocused, then they found his dad standing over him tall and imposing. Shinji looked at him blankly before he croaked out with much pain.

The rasp of a voice he spoken in barely understandable, " who are you?"

Shinji's body had survived, but sadly not his mind. He had Retained the ability to speak and spoke properly but all the events that had ever occurred all the training and time they'd used gone. Shinji did how ever seem to have his muscle memory, Gendo wonder if this procedure would rob him of that too.

"I am your father," said Gendo simply after a moment.

"Oh," was Shinji's simple reply.

Silence reigned over the room again.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you son,... what you did was right," said Gendo, his voice unchanged from it's usual cold tone.

"What did I do?" croaked Shinji.

"Much," said Gendo signifying the end if the conversation, he turned to leave.

"Where's mom," asked Shinji abruptly.

Gendo paused, "Your mother is dead; killed by someone long ago," said Gendo and with that he left.

He stopped at the group of surgeons who would be performing the surgery on Shinji, " I am done, you may proceed."

As the surgeons were entering the room, Gendo was leaving the building. Entering a waiting car. In the of it sat his chief of technology, Dr. Ritsuki Akagi. She and he had non-work related interests and as such met outside of Nerv on occasion, she was his one condolence on this night, a night where he felt a human emotion yet again, the emotion of sadness.

Shinji awoke alone, his body unable to move, but the pain... the pain that had led a never-ending siege to his nerves, was... gone. It felt hard to breathe and his eyes refused to open. He was tired very tired, and soon he had fallen back asleep. He was able to move his fingers a bit now, and his arms were regaining their strength, his senses were in over drive. Smelling and hearing all; picking up everything around him. But he couldn't fully move yet he was helpless, he was in a world where he had no power. He fell back into sleep, still too weak to move.

He awoke fully a week after the surgery. He arose out of bed. His body clean and unblemished. He yawned enjoying the quiet.

He was alone in a hospital room, but he couldn't remember why. He looked out the window a beautiful day shone day was beautiful, the word rose to his lips strange yet familiar.

"Beautiful," he heard his voice alien to his ears.

He looked around for the origin of the sound. Then he realized it'd been him. He paused hesistant almost as if he'd done something wrong.

He said the word again, " Beautiful," he smiled to him self. The word rolling off his tongue so naturally. Another word popped into his mind and he spoke it aloud, "Rei," he smiled saying that word felt especially good; he said it again.

"Rei," he paused, eggar to try both of these word, he put them together.

"Rei beautiful."

Outside his door Rei paused. He was saying her name, but how? She reached for the handle but couldn't touch it he hand shaking too much. She pulled her hand away shaken. She was weak. She needed to be alone now, to think. She left.

Gendo watched as his son learned how to walk again. It was pitiful his son, who had once been the definition of a soldier, now be able to hardly walk. He looked away, instead turned to the doctor.

"How long until he'll be able fight again?"

The doctor looked at Gendo amazed. He'd heard stories but he'd never of believed it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears.

"Sir your son has just gone through a surgery that has never been done in recorded history before, and more miraculous he can speak and walk and you want to know when he'll fight again?"

"Yes," said Gendo coldly.

"I'd say 3 years at best and that's if your lucky," said the doctor.

Gendo smiled, " very well then make it happen in 3 months. "

Before the doctor could reply Gendo turned and left.

The doctor sighed and looked back at shinji as he took several steps forward.

The doctor smiled, when Gendo wanted something done he didn't care how it was done. He could use any method necessary to do what he has asked to do.

He had been after all brought to Nerv because of his unorthodox method of healing a human body.

An evil smile appeared upon his face, maybe it was time to use that... of course it'd take a week to assemble, but it would be well worth it.

Shinji sat on his bed dressed. A nurse had come in and given him clothes to wear, he wondered why. He'd been sitting her over 15 minutes.

As he wondered the door opened abruptly with a bang, snapping him out of his revere. He looked at the person in the door way.

She was an attractive women he thought, she had long purple hair and wore very little besides red jacket which cover a sleeveless one piece dress that was much to short for her.

"Hey Shinji," she said a big smile on her face, her hand making the peace sign.

"Do I know you?" asked Shinji.

Misato tripped over her feet falling flat on her face. She'd almost forgotten what had happened and what her new role was.

"Shinji you don't remember your mom," she said smiling at him, but internally yelling at Gendo for making her feel like an old lady. what 28 year old woman had a son?

"My mom?" he said the words unfamiliar on his tongue.

"Yeah I'm here to take ya home," she said still smiling at him

Shinji was silent, a mom, even in his state it didn't feel right, but he shrugged it off. He looked at his "mom."

"I'm sorry mom," said Shinji giving her a weak smile.

Misato could barely suppress the tears. The Impact of the words too much for her. The feelings in the words so raw and weak. How could anyone expect her to lie to someone so innocent?

Misato kept up the facade, but only just.

As she and Shinji left the hospital, and the nurses waved goodbye to Shinji, complementing him on how nice he'd been to have, Misato made a silent vow to be a real mother to Shinji.

As Shinji and Misato drove home on the highway Shinji looked out the window the scenery all unfamiliar to him. The silence was only broken by the constant hum of the engine.

Then Shinji spoke, " what is Rei?"

Misato glanced at Shinji, " what do you mean it's the japanese word for zero."

"Oh..." was shinji's reply.

He couldn't of meant Ayanami Rei... Could he?

"I thought it was something important to me," said Shinji almost as if he could read her mind, " I thought Rei was a person."

Misato was silent, deciding whether she should tell him the truth or lie. Commander Ikari's orders had only been for her to pretend to be his mother until he regained his memories, until then she just needed to keep an eye on him.

"You have a friend named Rei but you two weren't talking when you fell."

Shinji looked at Misato something in his eyes alight again.

"Were we good friends?"

"I don't know, you never wanted to tell me and I gave you your personal space," said Misato coming up with a lie.

" I think I have strong feelings for that person," said Shinji blushing and returning his gaze back outside of the car.

"I feel my body reacting to just the name, my chest hurts and then I want to cry. Every time I think of the name, I wonder if we were really just friends," he thought aloud.

Misato put her hand on his thigh, and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sure what ever you did to cause a fight will be forgotten and she'll forgive you," Misato gave him a quick smile and one last squeeze on the thigh before her hands returned to the steering wheel.

Shinji's body had reacted to her touch. Shinji looked down embarrassed. He could plainly feel and see how his body felt about any woman,even his mother.

He shifted himself so she wouldn't see it if she glanced over knowing some how she shouldn't be able to see it.

Meanwhile Misato focused on restraining herself from pushing down the pedal all the way and speeding home, the speed they were going at was far too slow for her.

Shinji came into the small apartment. It felt roomy and lived in, a kitchen connected to a dinning room was the first room he came to and to his left doors which he assumed led to the living spaces. Past the kitchens and doors was the living room. As he took his shoes off and stepped into his home he saw a large freezer. He wondered what it was for, but before he could ask Misato was speaking.

"Alright Shinji I want you to take a bath, and then I'll give you something to eat then straight to bed," Shinji nodded to his mother and went through the door unsure of where to go for a bath.

"The bathroom is at the end on the right," said Misato her head in the fridge, searching for a beer.

Shinji found the bathroom easily, and managed to figure out the controls.

As he lay in the bath and his body relaxed he found himself dozing. His eyelids growing heavy and until he could no longer keep them open then he was asleep.

Misato sat at the kitchen table reading the doctors report on what he'd done to Shinji.

Misato shivered, the notes so detailed he could of been writing a novel.

From what she could gather they'd taken shinji's brain, the only part of him untouched, and kept it iced. Then they took the body of a quickly grown exact clone of him and done the same but not saving the clones body. They'd taken the clones brain out which had only developed to that of a 2 week old infant. They then put the 15 year old Shinji brain in the clones body. This procedure had been especially dangerous because the clone had been enhanced, meaning it wasn't an exact copy, and the body could reject the brain and send attack it killing Shinji, and this time there would be no second chances. The proceedure had been hypothetically possible, but never done before.

She then read though his proposal on how to have Shinji returned to top physical shape.

He wanted to take electric pulses and send them through his body and force his muscles to expand and strengthen. His mind how ever was not to be tampered with because of it's state and how valuable it potentially was. She had been brief on the reason why. She thought back to two days ago.

Gendo sat behind his desk Futsuki standing behind him in the corner.

"Misato I am in need of your services," said Gendo simply.

"Yes sir," said the purple haired woman standing at rigid attention.

"My son although he doesn't know holds the key to a mystery I want solved," said Gendo his jaw twitching showing how irksome it was to him, " the scrapper have been able to copy the outer structu and build an improved version, but they can't get into the systems program and although I thought it impossible their software is ahead of ours. The system appears to be locked with my sons biometric data."

Misato didn't see the problem, Nerv had long sense developed the ability to make clones fast and grow them to any age they needed in no more than several hours.

"but sir can't you use a clone to unlock it," she questioned.

"We've tried several times and each thine the unit has gone well... Berserk."

"Berserk sir, how it's a robot;" said Misato.

" I wonder too Misato but it appears that crest is just as heartless as us or uninformed of what was used to make their new weapon."

"What do you mean," asked Misato.

"Their appears to be a human brain lodge in the system or the copy of one. It has been programed into the main frame, not a copy but the actual waves and the only way to get such data would be to take a humans brain and copy the pulses for atleast 24 hours and by the time that was finished it would be to late to return it to it body. Meaning for each one of these units one person has died."

Misato blinked astonished, some one was actually colder than commander Ikari was it possible?

" The unit also seems to of recorded his brain waves and will only take his particular waves meaning we only need his brain we hope that a slightly strengthened clone with slight modifications to it's DNA and his brain in it will be able to pilot the Eva and give us the data we need."

"I under stand," said Misato, " but what do I have to do with any of this?"

"You will be his care giver until he has regained his memories and ability to take care of himself."

"I understand sir," said Misato.

"Ofcourse you'll be given a pay raise to help with the extra work you'll be doing and all bills related to his care will be paired by Nerv," said the commander.

This caught Misato's ear. She'd have more money for beer. She had been dismissed after that drooling over the thought of a whole fridge of instant food and beer.

Then suddenly a scream cut off her evening reading/ daydream.

"Shinji" was the first thought that coursed through her mind recognizing his voice.

He was alone in darkness. He liked It, the calm quiet dark place he inhabited at present. Then he saw something approaching out of the darkness. It's red eyes glowing in the dark. Then he was no longer in darkness but fire, all around him fire burned everything consuming what had once been a home of some kind. Gristly scences of death filled this place, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. He was motionless, rooted in place by fear alone. The thing approached, it was purple and black and it's head had a blade like horn on it it's face a twisted version of a humans, covered in armor. Its mouth covered by bracers then suddenly they broke and it's mouth opened large and gaping with large teeth. It let out a bone shattering roar. He did to scared to do anything but shiver as the beast approached closer. Then the beast was on him, it's hands at his arms, pulling them from his socket trying to tear him apart.

Shinji screamed in pain. He struggled to free himself, but the monsters grip never loosened. He relized it was speaking, say the same words repeatedly, "Mine,Mine, Mine!" then he was awake; Misato's arms around him. She was holding Him to her ample bosom.

His wet naked body soaking her clothes through. He realized he was crying, afraid and confused he knew nothing else to do. He held onto her for dear life as if he ever let go he'd die. They stayed like that for a time, like Mother and son, but this moment a pseudo. Finally when he'd calmed Misato forced him to dress then she sent him to bed. As she went to leave him and close the door he held onto her shirt like a toddler not letting her go.

Misato's heart was breaking as she made him stay in bed and tucked him into his bed again. She left the door opened a crack so light would still come in even after she'd left the room. She lay in her bed confused, Shinji was no longer Shinji. The cold hearted kid she'd once know had been drowned in a sea of amnesia. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep unsuccessfully. Soon after she heard her door open a creak, then soft foot steps. She felt someone crawl into her bed and snuggle close.

" I remember saying stay in your bed," said Misato softly to Shinji.

She felt shinji's body go ridged next to her, he having believed her asleep.

"I- was afraid," he said.

"Of what," said Misato her eyes looking his in the eyes.

"Being alone," said Shinji quietly.

Something inside of him had awoken, he felt it rising in him displaying it's self most prominently in the tightening of his pants.

"You've done it at the hospital, why is it different here," she said softly.

"Because I wasn't ever alone, the nurse's came in and out constantly, Mom I... I just want to be comforted," said Shinji his voice soft, but loud enough she didn't have to strain to hear.

Misato felt akward, the way they lay with each other suggested more than a mother and son relationship.

"Shinji," she said before she sighed defeated she didn't have the heart to say no to him," I guess for tonight but never again okay," she said softly turning and facing him, then leaning forward and pecking his forehead, or tried to, but instead was met by shinji's own lips. She redden; definitely not a mother and son activity. Then he was kissing her deeply, ' this is crazy she thought.'

But the craziest thing wasn't the kiss, it was that she was kissing back. She pinned him to the ground. The only deepened the kiss their tongues entangled in a gentle sweet dance. They were kissing hard his erection brushing against her panties. Her body salivating over it, slowly dampening her entrance with her slick sticky juices. Shinji' s hands roamed along her body touching her as gently as a spring breeze and as pleasurable as the fragrance of roses the wind carried with it. Misato's hand snaked down his body slowly, lethargically, until it reached his shaft.

She didn't pause in her action never breaking the kiss once. She took it in her hand and rubbed gently making sure that he was properly lubricated at the tip. He gasped against her lips in pleasure. His new body so sensitive the touch drove him to an extreme state of euphoria.

Misato broke the kiss panting, her hands tugging at her undergarments trying to take them off until Shinji just moved the fabric aside and slid in hard. Misato let out a high pitched squeak of pleasure. Her body so unprepared for his entry, giving her a overload of sensations.

"Move in and out," said Misato between breathes. Shinji did as instructed, enjoying the feeling of her walls tighten around him. He let loose one cry of pleasure, his body unable to hold back. He released inside her, sending her over the edge. His hot liquid entering her womb filling her stomach with an almost unbearable feeling of heat. She release the best she'd ever had. It'd been so fast such a rush so full of pleasure. She fell back, Shinji on her chest panting his shaft limp inside her now. Their two body's both hot and sweaty.

"Mom I'm sorry," said Shinji softly.

Misato paused before she spoke.

"Don't be, I mean we both did it; and I'm the eldest and most capable of us and I just had sex with an underage child, my son at that;all though adopted," said Misato remembering her cover and deciding to tweak the relationship a bit," but I don't regret it," she said stroking his hair.

"Oh," said Shinji quietly.

Shinji snuggled closer to her and then closed his eyes and soon was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Neon torment

Chapter-5 Black and white mix

The next day was akward to say the least. Misato didn't regret what she did, but nor could she allow anyone to know. She puzzled over this while she cooked breakfast. She sighed looking back at Shinji who sat at the table alone. He wore his pajama's again. She looked back at her cocking and realized it was about to burn. She put what had been in the pan onto two waiting plates. She walked into the dinning room and placed it down infront of him, then she sat down next to him.

"Dont expect to get a lot of healthy food here because I can't cook, you use to do the cooking," she said digging into the pile of eggs on her plate

"Ohh," was his only reply, his head drupped down so he was staring at the plate of eggs.

Misato ate in silence for a while, then she started to be bothered.

"What's wrong Shin," she said before she took a mouthful of eggs into her mouth.

Shinji looked up at Misato who was dressed for work a blush on his face:

"I-" said Shinji cautiously.

"I want more," he said softly.

Misato looked at Shinji her face red, she was pretty sure he didn't want more of her crappy cooking.

"M-m-ore," she said stuttering.

Shinji nodded his hands in his lap the embarcement he felt evident on his face.

" Shinji I- no we have to restrain ourselves okay I have work, and what we did last night, well no matter how great it felt it was," she paused not wanting to admit her sin.

"It was illegal," she said finally.

"But you said you didn't care," his words hanging in the air.

"I don't," she said., " but we can't do that anymore," she said softly touching his shoulder and rising to her feet not hungry any more this conversation to uncomfortable.

"but-," said Shinji before Misato cut him off.

"We'll talk later okay?" she said placing the plate in the sink a little harder than she had to before she went to the key rack grabbed her car keys and was out the door.

Shinji was alone. He sat stunned the word rejected in his word soon spawning into more. Unwanted, wrong, useless, he was drowning in a sea of self pity. suddenly he felt angry at Misato, she had said that she didn't care, but she had lied. He found himself thinking 'again someone's betrayed me.' He wanted to cry but the tears didn't come. He picked up his plate and threw it across the room. He was breathing heavily. He hit the table with his fist, the sting of the unyielding wood beneath his hand calming him. He let out a sigh. He needed to be calmer. He went to the wall and bent down to pick up the pieces of glass. He pulled his hand away fast with a yelp after he had picked up several pieces. He looked at his hand. A cut on it bleed alittle. He stared at it mesmerized.

Suddenly he was surrounded by the flames again, but instead of a demon he faced himself. His features cold and calculating, his eyes like rotten sewage.

The false Shinji pointed at him. His index finger forward his thumb back in a pseudo gun. The pseudo Shinji smiled wider a wild malicious smile. Then Pseudo Shinji said a word, " bang."

Shinji was mesmerized, what was happening then, he yelled out in pain as he felt something pass through him fast and hot. He looked at his shoulder and it bleed a small hole there, then the pseudo Shinji said it again," bang."

Another bullet tore through Shinji. Shinji screamed as the bullet hit his shin making contact with his bone breaking it. Then the pseudo Shinji said bang again repeating the word again and again. Shinji screamed pain coursing through his body. Pseudo Shinji crouched down infront of him. His body rent with holes all bleeding profusely.

"That's for using my body with out my permission," said the pseudo Shinji.

"But I'll allow you to continue to borrow it, but remember this," said his pseudo self.

"I made you here and I can destroy you and the only reason I'm alive is because I need some time to think," he smiled at himself or his other self at the Shinji who bled. Then he was awake. Panting his whole body numb from lack of use. How long had he been like this. He looked at the clock in he kitchen it read 4:00.

He was astounded for when he'd had the discussion with Misato it'd been 7:30 in the morning, he'd been in his delirium for almost 9 hours. His mind was racing, why was he having these dreams. What had caused this? Who had he been, he needed to think. He needed to be alone. He finished cleaning his mess up then glanced at the clock he saw it was 4:45, and for some reason he knew Misato would be back soon, he didn't want to see her, nor would he have any wish for her comfort ever again.

He went to the room that was designated his by Misato and went to where she'd pulled his clothes out of last night and pulled open the drawers. He found new clothes all of the clothes new. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. If he had been living with her before why did he have all new clothes, why were none ever worn. Shinji shifted through the clothes then, he felt something cold and hard. He gripped it and pulled it out. In his hand was a pistol. He dropped it and stepped back. Misato definitely wasn't who she said she was. He heard a loud engine then the squealing tires he looked out the window. He recognized Misato's car pulling in And her getting out. He grabbed a shirt and pants and undergarments then rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He held his breathe as he heard Misato enter the house. He heard her pause outside the bathroom then she knocked on the door.

"Yeah," said Shinji from his perch on the sink.

"Shinji I-I well need to say something's to you when you get out," said Misato through the door.

"Yeah I'll be out soon," said Shinji. When he heard Misato leave he pulled the gun out of his clothes.

He looked at it the feel was to firmiliar. Something was coming to the surface what was it? He held his head in agony. The cold steel of the gun pressing against his head. The he saw it a dead person. A bullet hole in their head, and he realized right infront of him was the gun and he was holding it.

Who am I thought Shinji his hands shaking. What did I use to do?"

Just then Misato knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey shin you okay in there?"

"Yeah," said Shinji trying to keep the shaking out of his voice.

Shinji hid the gun in his new clothes and ran the water over his hair so it was wet then dried off and was hid the gun in his pajama's.

Shinji took a breathe in then stepped out.

As Shinji left the bathroom he was greater by Misato sitting at the dinning room table waiting for him.

"Shinji put your pajama's away then come sit here," said Misato motioning to a chair next to her.

"okay."

Shinji practically dashed to his room, he quickly hid the gun under a pillow and laid his pajama's on his bed. Then he was back out in the dining room.

Shinji sat down next to Misato. His eyes downcast. If Misato wasn't who she said she was, then who was she?

"Shinji listen about this morning...," said Misato softly looking at Shinji softness in her eye's.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't regret what we did last night, but I did fear the consequences," said Misato unsure how to start.

Misato paused, was she doing this right? She'd never stayed on with someone if she had to apologize, it was either they forgave her and moved on, or she just left .

" I wanted more too," she said turning red, " I would of liked to stay all day and given you so much more but, I don't want you to think it's okay what were doing I want you to... I don't know... I guess keep a secret. I don't want others to see what we are and I let that hurt you I'm sorry," said Misato.

Shinji didn't care this morning he would of been quiet happy but not now, no now she was past the point where he would forgive upon mere apologizes. Shinji rose from the table, " is that all," he asked curtly.

Misato blinked taken aback more than slightly hurt.

" Then I'll be leaving," said Shinji promptly.

He walked out the room into his and closed his door. He lauded on his bed eyes closed.

Misato got up, zombie like, the first time she'd ever been rejected; and it'd been a child who'd done it.

Shinji lay alone in bed, his window now open allowing a breeze in. He needed more answers and Misato was the only available option to possibly get some out of. She was the only one now, but the moment he had options, he'd leave her.

Shinji opened his door, and walked into the hall and went to Misato's door. He took a deep breathe gathering courage then entered the room with out knocking.

She lay in bed, sheets drawn tightly to her. Through some miracle he squeezed in and held her. After several minutes his hands began go roam, helping themselves to her beautiful fit body. Misato smiled as he touched her.

His light touch sending electricity down her spine. She shivered in pleasure as his fingers began to message her ample chest. That night he was hard and uncaring, pounding into her his own pleasure his only objective, but driving Misato insane while doing it.

The next day she was gone before he had awaken, but he didn't care at all. He arose from bed tired. yawning while walking through the kitchen naked. He went into his room and dressed. As he fell back onto his bed he remember the pistol. He reached under the pillow and was reassured to find the cold steel still there. He pulled it out and looked at it the gun. It had a name etched across it's side .45 colt. He held it, the feel of the gun in his hand strangely calming. He stared at it transfixed. Who had he been, he wondered not for the first time. He'd been able to get nothing out of Misato after they'd made love; as she had fallen asleep after he'd realeased in her a second time.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, the knock snapping Shinji out of his trance. He hid the gun under his pillow quickly, then answered the door.

He opened the door. No one was there. He looked around and saw nothing and was about to leave when he noticed a letter on the mat out side the door. He picked it up. The letter had his name addressed upon it recognizing the letters of his name. He looked around suspiciously one last time then closed the door. He open the envalope carefully. He didn't know why but he did. He looked at the letter infront of him. It was useless to him he couldn't read yet. His vocabulary and other nescary communication un toons had returned fast, just not his reading ability. He could read his name, and surfeit but only barely. He but Shinji recognized a few numbers on it. 99 st, and 12 am. what was that? Where was that? He didn't know but he was going to find out. He had a feeling that whomever writen this letter could tell him the truth of his past and help him sort truth from lies. He need to get out of where the black had mixed with the white making gray.

Another knock on the door. Shinji had a feeling this vister wasn't the same one. He tucked the letter away in his back pocket.

At the door stood a beautiful red head her yellow sun dress fitting a bit to nicely to her body.

" Hey lover," she purred before she leaned forward and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Neon torment

Chapter-6 a blind mans choice

Her lips were soft and supple the taste of strawberries evident upon them. The way she kissed him suggesting she had a lot of experience. She pulled away a smirk on her face.

" hey," she said.

" Hey," he said back dumbly.

" can I come in?" she asked her voice no more than a purr; alluring him with her mystery.

"I-," said Shinji, stumbling over his words," don't think Misato would like it if I had any one in without her- her."

The red hair girl didn't let him finish. Her mouth cutting him off. Her tongue in his mouth probing for his tounge. Something in him told him to take her into the apartment. He pulled her in, deepening the the kiss while doing so. Some how he closed the door. Then she was between him and the wall her skirt hiked up, his fingers inside her. Her moans low and sultry as her hips gyrated against his fingers begging for more. Shinji's lips worked on her neck. Her breathe coming in short ragged gasps. Before several minutes had passed she had climaxed. Shinji felt something coming over him, engulfing him and filling him with uncontrolable lust, then he blacked out.

Where was he? Nowhere, he was the only being her, no he felt another presence. He turned and saw the Eva it stood before him smiling it's mouth open showing large sharp teeth.

" Why are you here?" asked Eva.

Shinji was confused why was he here?

" I don't know?" he said quietly.

" Do you know who you are?" asked the Eva.

Shinji thought, the name Shinji came to mind, but that wasn't right. No he wasn't then he realized who he was.

" I'm no one," he said aloud.

The realization hitting him.

"I wouldn't say no one no your the original, but you've been submerged for so long you think your no one," said Eva.

" The cold killer Shinji who now control your body was your way of protecting yourself remember?"

Shinji held his head the words Eva said were true. His mind unveiling the truths he had long since hidden away.

He was in the jungle, he'd started training a month ago. In that time he'd gotten no more than 10 hours of sleep total. His body was covered in bruises and scars from his training. The only reason he did this was for mother, she had told him herself she needed him to be strong and help her and father discover something. He walked into the village where he was suppose to meet his instructor, but it was quiet. Too quiet he readied the colt .45 caliber pistol. He crept through the village silently. Then he heard the whimpering. It came from a hut to his left side. He cautiously approached ready to jump back at any moment and defend himself but he didn't need to. He entered throughout the straw door and his eye's were meet by the most grievous sight. A young woman lay in chains her body manacled and scared. Her eyes haunted fresh cuts on her body. Shinji looked away. Had he missed the village? Had he read the map wrong and had it taken him instead to a sick twisted world?

The woman spoke her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Are you the one they sent? Are you here to kill me?" she asked, almost sounding relived.

"I-I," said Shinji his mind numb.

" Kill me," said the woman egging him on, " be a man and kill me!"

Shinji realized his father had set this up he wanted Shinji to kill an innocent person.

It was the only way to do, his mother needed him to he realized. He raised the gun hands trembling. The sights locked onto her fore head, he closed his eyes and then pulled the trigger.

It was Shinji who fell to his knees and whispered "oh god. But 01 who opened his eyes cold and merciless.

Shinji looked at Eva.

"And you've always been here haven't you," he said with realization.

"I wouldn't say all ways but longer than you thought originally," said the Eva it's voice sounding feminine for a moment.

" Are you apart of me; a part I've sealed off as well," he asked silently.

" All in due time," said the Eva before he began to disappear back into the darkness of his subconscious mind.

He awoke at a street corner. His watch began to beep; he looked at it, 1200 A.M., midnight. He looked up at the street sign, 99th st. it seemed his darkside was interested in finding out who wanted to meet with them too. He was alone on the street. A soft breeze coming through at a lazy pace. Then he heard the soft clicking of heels. He turned to them and looked at the man approaching. He looked at a tall well muscled man. His body covered by a large leather over coat his head bore a military cap with a set off wings upon them he stopped across the way from him staring at Shinji his hard red eyes analyzing him. The small black strap of a bread on his chin moving in the wind slightly.

"So we meet again," said captain Bushido.

"I've come to offer you a deal, you can join us or fight against us. You choose," he said as the wind strengthened blowing past them with a force sending bushido's jacket into a flurry of movement, as Shinji puzzled what to do.

-important-

For all who read my story here I am doing something I am sure has never been done before(well 95% sure) you choose the way you want Shinji to go. Do you want Shinji to join the angels and fight against all and have him enter into more amazing relationships or stay with Nerv and destroy all the angels. You decide

(Mega evil laugh.)

I shall call the angel path "the road of salvation "

And the Nerv one " the road of destruction or our future"


End file.
